24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 3: 3:00pm-4:00pm
Summary Jack and NHS close in on the virus. President Palmer faces a problem in his reelection campaign. Nicole Duncan finds out about Jack's addiction. Tony closes in on Kyle Singer, but fortunes take a dramatic turn. Episode Guide The following takes place between 3:00 p.m. and 4:00 p.m. 03:00:00 Tony Almeida asks Adam Kaufman if he has the information ready for the meeting. Adam asks what they need to know. Tony says all they need to know is that it kills in 24 hours and Kyle Singer has it. Tony adds that Jack will meet with Nicole Duncan and take a HAZMAT team to Kyle Singer's apartment. Jack is on the side of the highway waiting for Nicole Duncan. Jack is sweating and panting. He finally reaches into his bag and pulls out a syringe and a vile of heroin. As Jack is ready to insert the needle into his arm, 3 white vans pull up next to him. A woman gets into Jack's vehical. It's Nicole Duncan from health services. She tells Jack that the initial estimates were wrong. 20% of the population would be infected in a week, not 9%. She also tells Jack that it is 95% lethal. Nicole asks Jack if he is feeling okay. She points out that he is perspiring. Jack says that he is fine, hes been running non stop since noon. She then notices the heroin vial on the floor, but doesn't say anything. At CTU, Michelle Dessler is listening to the phone call recieved ordering the release of Ramon Salazar. Michelle tells Gael Ortega that she is closing in on the origin of the call. She sends it to Gael's system and asks him to make a match. Michelle tells Gael that Jack is closing in on the virus. At the Salazar Ranch in Mexico, Claudia Salazar asks Hector how it will be when Ramon gets back. Hector says it will be like it was before. Claudia points out that he has been in charge while Ramon has been in prison. She asks if he would give that up so easily. Hector receives a call from Gael. He tells Hector that Bauer is about to intercept the package. Hector wants to know how, but Gael doesn't know. 03:07:32 Sam Singer, Kyle Singer's father, returns home after his job interview. Sam asks how Kyle was able to pay three months rent. Kyle says he came into a little money. His father asks how does a 19 year-old kid with no job come into a little money. Kyle tells his father that he won the money at the tracks, but Sam doesn't buy it. Tony Almeida is explaining who Kyle Singer is and what he is transporting. Adam asks how he wouldn't know what he is transporting. Tony and Michelle explain that it was made to look like cocaine or heroin. Sam and Helen Singer talk about Kyle. Kyle packs some clothes in a bag. His father makes Kyle open his gym bag. Sam finds the bag of "drugs". Kyle and his father fight over the bag. Kyle runs out of the house, leaving the bag, which now has a hole in it. A fan blows the powder into the air. 03:16:25 Michelle tells the employees at CTU how urgent the situation is. Kim Bauer talks to Chase Edmunds. She wants to know why he isn't with her dad. Chase said that Jack is sidelining him for having a relationship with Kim. Kim apologizes for getting Chase into this. At the prison, Ramon Salazar tells him guard that he is ready to talk to Luis Annicon. The guard tells Annicon that Salazar is ready to talk. Annicon says he will be right there. On the campus of Southern California, where David Palmer is for a debate, he tells Wayne that he should get a refund from whoever sold him the document about Anne Packard. Wayne tells David that Keeler will bring this up during the debate. David says that Anne is not a felon. Luis Annicon asks Salazar what he wants to talk about. Salazar says that in a few hours he will be released. Salazar tells him that when he is released, all of the work he did to put him there will be gone. Salazar says that he wanted him to hear that--he wanted it to be the last thing he ever heard. Salazars guard hits Annicon from behind and kills him. Salazar says that his son will be returned to him now. 03:22:45 Kyle Singer's parents talk about hiding the "drugs". She thinks that if they leave it alone that the whole thing might go away. Helen Singer then notices shadows outside of their window. All of a sudden, a chainsaw goes through their front door. Helen takes the bag and runs into the back of their apartment. Several agents in bio-suits run into the house. Jack breaks open the bathroom door as Helen flushes the powder down the toliet. Jack tells CTU that the virus is out in the sewage system. 03:28:31 Anne Packard meets with President Palmer. Anne's husband, Ted Packard, was arrested for fabricating documents on tests of a hypertension drug. Ted claims that Anne knew about the fabricated documents. Anne says that she is not Sherry, and she will not betray David. David receives a call from Wayne. Wayne remains suspicious about Anne, even though David trusts her. Wayne tells David to meet him alone in the auditorium. Tony Almeida is on the phone with Sonny Macer. She says she is optimistic of them containing the virus at the Singer's apartment. Sonny says they will receive test results in less than 10 minutes. Tony receives a phone call from Warden Mitchell. 03:31:59 Jack tells the Singers that they may have been exposed to a virus. Jack gets a call from Tony at CTU. Tony tells Jack that Luis Annicon was murdered by Salazars guard. Jack runs out of the room, showers off, and then throws up. NHS gets the results from the tests. They all come back negative. Nicole Duncan tells Jack that the powder was just a silcate. After thinking for a moment, Jack figures that the Kyle was infected with the virus in Mexico. Jack says the incubation period is 14 hours. Kyle was in Mexico 11 hours ago, and Salazar is going to release the virus in 3 hours. 03:35:09 Kyle calls Linda after getting off of a bus. He tells her that he got into a fight with his dad. He needs $20,000 to pay the guys for the drugs. Kyle tells Linda that he will meet her at the mall. In a car, a man is talking to Gael Ortega. Gael tells him not to let the kid out of his sight. 03:41:05 President Palmer is on the phone. David tells him there is no way that Salazar will be released. Wayne Palmer tells David that Ted Packard wants some money and he won't talk. David says he won't give into blackmail. Wayne says to David that Anne is not Sherry. She isn't capable of handling this much scrutiny. David tells him to do it. 03:43:05 Jack tells Helen and Sam Singer that the virus was harmless. However, CTU still needs to find Kyle. Helen tells Jack that Kyle took her phone this morning. Jack tells CTU to triangulate the number. Jack needs Sam to call Kyle and keep him on the line as long as possible. Kyle's father tells him that he may have gotten a virus. Kyle argues, but CTU is able to get a lock on his location. Tony tells Jack that he can land a team there in 10 minutes, but Jack tells Tony not to bring Chase. However, Chase finds out and runs out to catch Tony. Chase tells Tony about the situation about him and Kim. Tony says to take it up with Jack. 03:53:11 Chase calls Jack, but Jack decides not to pick up. Kim confronts Chase and tells him that Jack will come around. Adam Kaufman pulls Kim away telling her Tony is about to land. Jack and NHS gets a police escort to the mall. Tony gives final instructions and enters the mall. Nicole Duncan asks Jack how long hes been using. After dening it, Jack admits to using it. She decides to let it go, saying that Jack is more of an asset than a liability. Jack gets a call from Tony saying hes closing in on Kyle Singer. Jack arrives at the mall. Salazar's man calls Gael and tells him CTU is closing in on the boy. Gael tells him to stand down, but he doesn't listen. Tony closes in on the kid. Tony tells Kyle that his dad was telling him the truth. Kyle doesn't believe him. Tony tells him to come with him. However, from behind, Salazar's man, Gomez comes up. He points the gun and shoots. Tony falls to the ground bleeding massively from the head. Jack runs up to Tony. Tony lays on the ground breathing heavily. 03:59:57...03:59:58...03:59:59...4:00:00 Memorable Quotes *'Luis Annicon': Unless Hector has a key to this place, you aren't going anywhere.'' *'Ramon Salazar': But he does have a key. And when he turns it, the last 2 years of your life, all the hours you spent away from your family, all the work you've done to put me here will go away just like that. I wanted you to hear it from me. I wanted it to be the last thing you ever heard. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Guest Starring * Christina Chang as Dr. Sunny Macer * Wendy Crewson as Anne Packard * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Salazar * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar * Riley Smith as Kyle Singer * Andrea Thompson as Nicole Duncan * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega * Agnes Bruckner as Linda * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian Co-Starring * Keith Mackechnie as Virologist * Michael Canaan as Mall Security Guard * Ty Upshaw as Jeff Benson * David Labiosa as Gomez * Ted Marcoux as Sam Singer * Carlos Gomez as Luis Annicon * Lucinda Jenney as Helen Singer Day 303 303